Sea Wolf
by AnimeQueen3
Summary: Kagome, Princess of the South, has just found out that she is to be married off to Inuyasha, the pompous, arrogant Prince of the North as a sort of peace treaty for age old conflicts. What happens when Kagome runs away and falls into the arms of a gorgeous privateer named Kouga after he robs her ship and kidnaps her along the way?
1. Chapter 1

So, I really love the Kagome-Kouga pairing, but I've never actually finished a story I wrote about them. But I'm inspired to. So let me know if I should.

* * *

"Princess, the king is requesting your presence."

Kagome yawned, it was probably just another boring meeting, where she sat next to her father learning how to deal with others and problems facing the kingdom.

"I'll be there in a minute." She stretched out in the silky silver sheets, and sat up in her bed. Living in a castle wasn't exactly uncomfortable. Looking around her room, her gaze fell on the large window to her left. Light poured through and she could see the villagers were already starting their day's work. _It's time to start my day too_! She thought.

Hopping out of bed, she went over to her wardrobe and picked out a forest green dress that showed off her curves nicely. She pinned half of her raven hair up and let the rest fall around her face. Finally, she put the small tiara headpiece in her hair.

Kagome lived in the highest room of the castle, with a view that stretched far beyond the village and the wharf and she had clear sights of the sea.

She trekked down the winding staircase that connected her room to the lower section of the castle. She looked around and wondered what it would be like when all of this was hers, and she was the Queen of the South. Oh no, Kagome was no icy northern queen. She lived where the sun shone and the sea was calm.

There had always been some talk of her marrying off to the Prince of the North, the arrogant and hot-headed Inuyasha. But she wouldn't have it. She knew her father would never allow his beautiful, spirited, and kind daughter be married to a pompous oaf such as the infamous Inuyasha. He loved her far too much to subject her to that kind of cruelty.

The thoughts of that fool were still heating her blood when a door swung open and knocked her to the ground.

"Would you watch where you're going, baka-" His sentence cut off when he took one look at who it was he was about to insult. "Princess Kagome! How lovely it is to see you! You aren't hurt in any way, are you?" He added the last part nervously as he watched her rubbing her arm. He knew how ruthless the king was when it came to keeping his daughter safe and unharmed.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for your _genuine _concern." She picked herself off the ground and dusted off her dress. Carefully rearranging the tiara on her head, she turned and walked away without saying another word. _Sango is the only person who's ever actually seen past my title and been my friend. Oh, and Miroku too, I suppose._

She pushed the heavy gilded oak doors of the Great Hall open and was surprisingly greeted by only her father, for all the other chairs in the meeting table were vacant. She glided as gracefully as she could to the seat next to him, and before sitting down, she planted a sweet kiss on his head. "Good morning, Father. Where is everyone else?"

King Sakuya kept his face buried in the tax reports he was reading. After a few moments, he slowly picked his head up and the look on his face was grave.

"Kagome, I-I need to discuss your future with you." He looked crushed, as if a burden the size of the castle was resting on him.

"Father you really dont have to worry! I've been watching you and learning since I was a child. I know that I can handle it!" She smiled up at him, his hard features melting into a sad smile. He wrapped an arm around his daughter, and shook his head slowly.

"I don't think you understand Kagome," he paused to take a deep breath. "There's been rising tension with the Northern and Southern Kingdoms. The Northern King, Inutaisho, has threatened war if we don't offer him some sort of compensation for the attacks that have been occurring on his land. Kagome, I need you to do what's best for your kingdom.. I need you to marry Prince Inuyasha.

* * *

Kouga stood at the helm of his ship, barking out orders to his crew. He stood on the lookout at all times, looking for the next ship to raid. He liked to linger in this area because he knew that trade ships from The Higurashi Kingdom sailed through here to get to the Western Coasts of the new land.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!" Kouga's first mates ran to his side and stood at attention.

"What's up, boss?" They queried in unison.

Kouga scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Those prisoners we took a little while ago need to go. They're taking up to much space for this ship. Get some of the boys and toss them over."

"Yes sir, right away-"

"But wait," Kouga cut him off. He paused with a fanged smile. "Keep the women and children. The children can be used as slaves, and the women... well we know what will happen to them."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other and went to do the task.

Kouga smiled, pleased with himself. But he would be even more pleased with what came sailing his way a bit later.

* * *

Okay, so pleasseeee read and review. I never know to continue unless you guys tell me. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you gone senile? Did someone put something in your drink to make you go crazy? I will never marry Prince Inuyasha." Her breath was coming in ragged sheets now, her outstretched hand was searching for something to hold on to.

"Kagome! You know I would never do this to you for no reason! You're my only little girl.. The needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few. You need to do what's right!" He shouted, his voice cracking at the end. Tears welled in his eyes and he couldn't stand to look in his daughter's eyes, imploring him not to let this happen.

Kagome's face was hidden behind her thick raven locks as she looked down at the floor. Tears were flowing freely now, and King Sakuya's heart broke a little more each time one would hit the polished marble floor.

Kagome was the first to break the silence. At barely above a whisper she looked up at him, fire blazing in her chocolate brown eyes. "Am I just a pawn in this sick game of yours?" And with that, she turned and feld the room, looking for some sort of solace.

King Sakuya sighed. He wished there was another way.

Kagome sat in a crook of the branches in the tallest oak tree that grew in the courtyard, face was buried in her hands. Why did it have to be her? Why did she need to marry that retched man? She was loved throughout the kingdom as the sweet princess, inside and out. Her heart was as pure as her beauty. They would be scandalized at the thought of her going to marry this fearsome fool of The North.

Suddenly, Kagome was ashamed. These people looked up to her. Hell, they practically worshipped her! Who was she to let them down? But then she thought better. Why is it that she shouldn't be able to marry for love? Commoners are so much better well off than she was in some ways, she realized. They could marry whomever they wanted.

Kagome's thoughts were so jumbled. Everytime she tried to think, she just ended up crying again. She knew she needed some help. Hopping down from the tree as gracefully as she could muster, she sprinted through the courtyard's open gate and around to the back of the castle, where she knew she would find good advice.

"Jinenji! I need you! Are you here?" Kagome looked around, hoping to see her large friend, who was often the brunt of jokes that circulated through the castle. He had saved her when she was little and had come down with a bad fever. He brought her herbs that healed her, and she never forgot. She was one of the only people who had been kind to him.

_Oh, he's probably out at the gardens. I won't bother him. _A little bit heartbroken each time something didn't go her way, she kept finding that anybody who she needed advice from was gone.

She turned around once again after finding Old Kaede's hut empty. She walked slowly, her mood only darkening when the sunshine turned to grey and the rain poured down. Kagome didn't even care that she was ruining her dress. Her father was ruining her life. He took away her freedom with less then ten words. "I need you to marry Prince Inuyasha."

She made it back to the bottom of her staircase, and then ascended it silently, her tears mixing with the rainwater that dripped down her face.

Kagome laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed, deciding she had cried enough today to last her whole lifetime. _If this is what I have to do for my people, then so be it. They don't deserve the effects of war and conflict. Yes, this needs to be settled. _

* * *

Kouga grinned as his looted cargo was taken off the ship and brought to the shore. He was finally back home, on Azumanoji Island. His welcome home was a warm one, everyone eager to see their leader.

Everyone knew Kouga was a ruthless pirate, but he was a strong and brave leader, and gained the respect of most of his people. There was a select few who thought that Kouga didn't have what it took to lead, and wanted him out of the Alpha position.

"Alpha Kouga!" A knee high child with shaggy black hair ran up to Kouga, wrapping his arms around Kouga's muscled leg.

"Hiro! Have you held down the fort while I was gone?" Asked Kouga while bending down to look into the boys violet eyes.

"Yes sir!" He had his chin propped up and a proud look on his face. "I kept everyone safe!"

Kouga scrubbed his hand against the youth's head and stood up. "Good! I knew you'd never let me down."

Kouga turned to admire his ship the _Sea Wolf _bobbing gently in the swells of the sea. It was a rugged ship, meant for speed and gliding through the rough seas during the winter. He was in fact, a pirate. He needed to be able to make a quick get away.

After getting all of the cargo and prisoners unloaded, he made his way to the village. In reality, the whole island was a small mountain, and the village itself was a massive cave complex that was safely hidden away inside of it.

Kouga walked through the cave mouth, into the main hall. He groggily announced the successfulness of the voyage and shuffled off to bed. It had been days since he's gotten a good nights sleep. His mind was consumed with the dilemma he had here on the Island.

He needed a wife. But not just any plain girl would do. He needed a strong woman who could handle the job as Alpha female. Oh, and he wouldn't mind if she was pretty too.

Laying down on the expensive furs that he stole off a merchants trade vessel a few years back, he closed his eyes and dreamt of the perfect woman.

* * *

It had been almost 3 weeks since Kagome was told she was marrying Prince Inuyasha, and he would be arriving in 2 days time to sort out the details and then the wedding would be 2 days after he arrived. Kagome and Sango sat in the courtyard, talking. A long silence ensued until-

"Kagome? Kagome you're spacing out again." Sango nudged her best friend until she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "Thinking about the wedding again?"

"I can't help it Sango, he's going to be here in 2 days and I can't do a damned thing." Kagome replied with a bit of venom. "I'm going to marry someone who I've never met. What if I don't like him?"

"Oh I'm sure he's not as bad as everyone says he is. Besides, I hear he's handsome." Sango wiggled her eyebrows at Kagome.

"Well miss Sango, I wouldn't be saying anything for fear of your lecherous man friend wandering around.." Kagome countered.

Sango smacked her hand to her face. "I swear that man is going to be the death of me. Or I might be the death of him if he tries to grab me one more time." The annoyed look on her face was unmistakable, but Kagome knew that Sango loved Miroku and he returned those feelings.

The two continued to talk when out of the blue, they heard a commotion erupting outside of the castle gates.

Kagome hopped up, taking Sango by the hand. "Let's go check it out!" Kagome urged. _Because I'm sure this has something to do with me. _

Racing up to Kagome's room, Sango and Kagome flew to the big window and opened it slightly. Kagome had to squint to try and see who it was. Her eyes caught glimpse PDF something white and wispy.

"All I saw was a horse, Sango," Kagome stated.

Sango looked at her wide-eyed and whispered. "Kagome, I don't think that was a horse..."

The two of them rushed down the stairs and to the Great Hall. Seeing that the door was already opened, they both peered inside.

And there, sitting in all of his sneering pretentious glory, was none other than Prince Inuyasha himself.

**Read and review! I wanna keep going with this story, and you guys gotta let me know if I should. And I'm really welcome to a betareader by the way if anyone wants to take me up on that. JUST LOVE ME**

**I'm trying so hard to improve my writing, so critique me please! **

**Love, **

**The Queen**


End file.
